Talk:Epic Rap Battles of History 17/@comment-86.44.243.81-20111227174442/@comment-86.46.132.218-20111231145239
I'd like to see you come up with some. And plus, I used these predictions based off current ERBoH events. I'll show you. 17: Mario Brothers VS Wright Brothers. In ERBoH 15, it shown future participants one being Mario and Luigi. There was also a picture of the editing session. One shown Mario And Luigi. As for the Wright Brothers, in news about ERBoH, it shown two youtubers who share a channel called RhettAndLink. Their names are RhettAndLink. They were dressed up in what seemed to be clothing of the Wright Brothers. 18: King Leonidus VS Master Chief. Master Chief is another character shown at the end of ERBoH. Also, when someone suggested King Leonidus VS Master Chief, NicePeter responded saying "Spartan VS Spartan" im on it. 19: Abe Lincoln VS Chuck Norris Part 2. In the behind the scenes of Adolf Hitler VS Darth Vader Part 2, it shown bonus scenes at the end, one showing Abe Lincoln and Chuck Norris once again rapping against eachother. 20: Charles Darwin VS Ash Ketchum And Pikachu.Charles Darwin hosted the most recent news on ERBoH. Ben Franklin once hosted ERBoH news and he got to be in a rap battle. NicePeter also once said he'd love to put pokemon characters in a rap battle. I said Charles Darwin would go against two characters because if Ben Franklin hosted the ERBoH news and went against two, then why not Charles Darwin. 21: Austin Powers VS James Bond. Someone once suggested this and NicePeter loved the suggestion. 22: Ludwig Van Beethoven VS Justin Bieber Part 2. Beethoven is another character that appeared at the end of ERBoH 15. Also, there was recently a picture of Beethoven with the word Soon appearing under him. 23: Dr Who VS Dr House. In one of NicePeter's monday shows, someone sent a letter saying they'd like to see Dr Who against someone. NicePeter said that he'd like to do Dr Who VS Dr House. 24: Michael Jackson VS Elvis Presley.When someone suggested it, NicePeter said he liked the idea. 25:Ben Franklin VS Billy Mays And Vince Offer Part 2. On ERBoH, it shown people's thoughts on ERBoH in writing, one person being Ben Franklin. 26: Vladimir Putin VS Joseph Stalin. At the end of ERBoH 15, another writer shown was Vladimir Putin. 27: Clint Eastwood VS King Henry VIII. At the end of ERBoH 15, another person shown was King Henry VIII(Played by Shaycarl). As for Clint Eastwood, in one of EpicLloyd's "Dis Raps For Hire," it shown a white board with Clint Eastwood's name on it with the lyrics of "Keep my crew's name out of your mouth and you'll get hurt, I'll Leif Ericson your ass and predate your best work." 28:Steve Jobs VS Bill Gates. Steve Jobs was another person who wrote something at the end of ERBoH 15. 29: Socrates VS Plato. Socrates was another person who wrote something at the end of ERBoH 15. I looked up Socrates VS. After I had gotten to VS, Socrates VS Plato was the top result. 30: Anthony Padilla And Ian Hecox VS NicePeter And EpicLloyd. NicePeter once commented on smosh's page, saying how he saw the two rapping in his dreams. He then said how beautiful it was.What better way to bring the two in then to make them rap against NicePeter And EpicLloyd PS: Those insults are really funny. I mean, a boy of 13 like me always say those swears(Insert Sarcasm Here)